1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shielded electrical connectors of the type used to connect together with a mating electrical connector. Such connectors are typically used to connect a multiple wire computer cable to a computer, computer peripheral or to another such cable.
2. Background of the Invention
Many latching electrical connectors have been proposed. However, these latching mechanisms have been characterized by a limited holding power, particularly when subject to twisting separating forces and other forces which pull the latching mechanisms other than linearly apart. For example, the latching mechanisms such as disclosed in Simmons, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,424; Kikuta, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,438; Fujiiura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,711; Nakazawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,783; and Yoshimura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,810 are all formed of a stamped sheet metal, and would be likely to give way when subject to substantial pull apart forces, or oblique or twisting pull-apart forces.
A partial view of a prior art latching mechanism is shown in a connector with its cover removed in FIG. 13. This shows a prior art latching arm 500 formed of thin stamped sheet metal. Latching arm 500 has a latching end 502 of sheet metal, and a springy arm 504. Latching arm 500 is rotatable about opposing semicircular elements 506, 508 which are punched from the sheet metal arm 500 and which seat into a round hole 510 in the connector body 512. Connector body 512 is cast of metal and has a slot 514 on each lateral side to receive the sheet metal latching arms 500. This slot 514 retains the latching arm and prevents it from moving beyond a certain range of movement. The slot is necessary otherwise the thin sheet metal latching arms will deform under force and may become ineffective to securely latch the connector.
It would be desirable to provide a shielded latching electrical connector which has a substantial strength to retain the connector together with a mating connector even where there are oblique or twisting forces that might loosen a connector, and which is capable of maintaining a connection even when subjected to substantial pull-apart forces. These problems are addressed and resolved by the present invention as set forth hereafter.